Waking up
by Banshee27
Summary: After four years, Kageyama Tobio finally married Hinata Shouyou. After marriage, they were blessed with twins namely Kageyama Yuto and Yuta. But being blessed with more babies, is something he didn't expect. WARNING: KageHina, Gender Bender, pregnancy.


Hi, made a new story. Hope you will like it.

I know, I am supposed to finish my G.A story. But this idea came to my mind, my apologize. I'll upload a new chapter for my G.A fanfiction soon. I promise.

Please do enjoy. :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Haikyuu might become out of character. So I will apologize in advance. I don't have a BETA READER. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_**"Waking up"**_

It was five in the morning for Kageyama Tobio, been awake for an hour after his lover slapped him on his face. Beside him was his lover and a little boy sleeping on top of him. Kageyama lifted the boy to transfer him to his side but failed, as the boy hugged him tightly. Kageyama released a breath and allowed the boy to lie on his chest. The man averted his gaze towards his lover, and heard her mumbling.

"Bring it here!" His sleeping lover mumbled, grinning like a mad woman.

Kageyama chuckled towards his lover and draped his right arm around her back, leaving the sleeping boy falling between them. The boy tossed from his sleep and was now facing his mother, he placed his right arm and legs around her body. Hugging her as if she was his body pillow.

Minutes later, the door was opened by another little boy. The boy found his father awake and hurried beside him, he climbed the bed and crawled towards his awaked father.

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, but all he receive was a tighten hug from the boy. The man placed his right hand on the boy's head and calmed him down. The boy spoke in reply and sat beside his dad. Kageyama lifted his upper body in a sitting position. The boy immediately crawled towards his father and sat on his lap with his head on the man's chest.

"Yuto was not there when I woke up" The four years old boy said to his father.

"Yuto left you in your room again?"

The boy nodded from his father's reply and averted his gaze to his sleeping brother. The boy crawled towards his brother and hug him behind. Yuto immediately felt the warm body of his brother and turned around, hugging him back which made the younger smiled cheerily.

The older man stood up from the bed and checked the clock, to find it pointing to five thirty. The man stretched his body and started to walk around the room, looking for his phone. He searched from his bed side table, to their desk, and to their closet but found nothing. Thinking his lover might have misplaced it again around the house, he averted his gaze towards her and shuffled her hair.

The woman groaned and scrunched her face in irritation, as she turned her back towards him. There he found his phone, underneath his wife. The man gasped in displeasure, and crouched down. He draped his fingers around his phone, and slowly pulled it under her body.

In success, the man sigh in relief to found his phone unharmed. He laid his eyes on the sleeping bodies on top of the bed and beamed a small smile to them. He walked towards the door and exited the room silently. Unknown to him, the supposed to be sleeping woman, was only pretending to be asleep. The lady sat up from her bed and grinned in an amusing smile.

Kageyama walked down the stairs to prepare their breakfast. As he was almost done with cooking, he felt a sudden soft impact behind him. He turned his head to his back and found his woman, flashing him a wide toothy smile.

"Good Morning Love" The short messy orange haired lady smile, giving him a peck on his checks.

"I am cooking, dumbass Shou" He scolded his wife. The woman pouted from his greeting and pinched the right side of his body, that made the man screamed in pain.

"That hurts"

His wife ignored him as she walked towards the television and sat down with the remote on her hand, turning the machine on watching kid's shows. The man raised his eyebrows and sighed, went back to finish his cooking.

After he was done, he plated the food and placed them on top of the table. The man glanced towards his wife, and found her with the twins beside her.

"Food's ready" He called towards them. The boys instantly stood up from the couch and toddled their way to their chair. Yuta who was having a hard time climbing his chair, was lifted by his father and placing him carefully on his chair. The boy thanked his father with a kiss on his check, which made the other boy envious.

Yuto called his father towards him and the man complied. The boy grabbed his father shirt and made the older man to lower his upper body. The boy placed a peck on his father check and grinned towards him. The man stood up straight and ruffled the twin's hair.

Yuto cheered happily towards his father and smiled, feeling a gaze beside his seat. He opened his eyes to find his brother staring at him. The boy went down his chair and walked towards his brother. He climbed up the chair but almost made him fall over, as the chair is now being occupied by two kids.

The father placed his hands behind him, before the child hits his head. He scolded the older twin and carried him back to his seat. The boy refused strongly towards his father, and reached his hand to his younger twin. The younger clasped his hand with the other and giggled.

Tobio, exhaled his breath as he placed the boy back to the floor. The younger slowly leaned his body down as Yuto placed his hands on his face, and gave him a peck on his checks. Yuta grinned towards his brother, and copied what his brother did.

The man cracked a smile towards them, as he moved the chair towards the other. So the twins can seat beside each other.

"Your Smile is scary" His wife called out.

Kageyama averted his gaze towards her, and raised his eyebrow. The short lady laughed towards him and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I thought you are mad at me?" The man asked, as he remembered being ignored by his wife this morning.

"I was" The woman replied grinning towards her husband and sat down on a chair beside Yuta.

"I see" was his reply, noticing she used past tense on her reply. Kageyama sat down on the last empty chair beside his older son.

They finally had their fill for breakfast, the wife stood up from her chair and started washing the dirty glasses and plates. The twins were being wiped cleaned by their father with a wet cloth, while watching Pocoyo on the television. After he was done wiping the twin's face, he stood up from his crouching position and walked back towards his wife.

The man grab the wiping cloth for the plate, and started wiping the utensils dry. The wife finished washing the dishes, and started wiping the table with the small portions of wasted food. Hinata turned towards her husband and stiffed her laughter.

"Tobio" The wife called out to her man, trying to control her self from laughing.

"Hmm?"

"Your back is dirty" she replied as she started laughing holding her tummy. The man hurriedly ran towards the bathroom and took off his clothes. Indeed, the back of his shirt is dirty with small finger prints and a funny doddle and the misspelled word of 'Bastard'. No wonder his older son has been at his back. The man sighed and decided to take a shower.

After Hinata regained her breath from laughing, she washed her hands and went towards her twins. She sat down beside them and started to play. Minutes later, she felt her tummy started to hurt and she can taste the food the she just eat was going up out her throat. She stood up from the couch, and raced towards the bathroom.

In a flash, Kageyama covered his lower body with the towel on the side. He saw his wife straddling the toilet bowl, emptying her tummy with the food they just ate. The man hurried towards her and started rubbing her back. After she was done vomiting all the food, she sat and started sobbing without a reason.

Kageyama noticed the twins peeking from the bathroom door, and sighed. He placed his arms under her knee and to her back, he carried her towards the couch being followed by the twins.

"Whats wrong?" The twins asked curiously "Mama is crying?" They continued as they started to sob slowly. The man immediately attended to his twins and tried to calm them down, telling them that their Mother is fine. After the kids have calmed down, he averted his attention back to his wife. Who was still sobbing like a child.

"Tobio, I'm sorry" She started, which made the man puzzled. Thinking she might have done something bad, but a sigh of relief left his throat when he heard the reason.

"I vomited your food." and then she cried loudly "and It was delicious too" she continued. "The scrambled eggs was colored yellow and white" The woman cried loudly even more. The man started to laugh from her rumblings which made her pissed.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, still crying.

"I'm not" he lied.

"Obviously you're not" His wife retorted.

"Okay, okay. I am sorry. Come on don't cry. The twins will start crying again if you won't stop" Kageyama warned as she peered towards her sons. Indeed, they are trying to hold their tears. The woman immediately wiped her tears and smile towards the twins.

Again Hinata felt the pressure coming, she stood up from the couch and started to run towards the bathroom. Kageyama told his twins to watch the television instead, and he went to follow his wife. Who was now emptying her empty stomach again. The man knelled beside her and started rubbing her back, after she was done. He took a tissue from the sink and wiped her sweat and her lips from the remnants of her vomit on her face. He flushed the contents of the toilet bowl and asked her to stood up slowly, when suddenly she collapsed on his chest.

The man was frighteningly worried towards his wife, he carried his wife and started to look for his phone. Realizing his hands are full, he lied her down on the couch and started to call for an ambulance. Minutes later, the ambulance arrived and carried the unconscious woman and her husband inside. Leaving the twins in the hands of their trusty neighbor.

After hinata was placed inside a private room, the husband was called for his attention. The doctor congratulated him and started to advised him on what she should eat and do and the thing she is not allowed to do and eat. For the duration of their talk, Kageyama was speechless and remained silent until he reached outside the doctor's office.

Once he was outside the office, he gave out a wide smile and started to jump and shout. Informing the patients and nurses about the good news. The head nurse immediately warned him for his ruckus, and he shut up. Still unable to remove his toothy smile.

Hinata opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She moved her head to her right and saw the twins eating oranges, she moved her head to her left and found her husband peeling apples.

Kageyama noticed her moving, he rapidly stood up from his chair. He inquired for her health to her and was then informed that she felt fine.

"What's wrong with me?" she finally asked.

Kageyama remained silent that made her wife frighten. But it was then replaced with a puzzling look when he started to smile towards her.

"Your carrying another child" Her husband disclosed.

"Huh?!" She asked, not quite sure about what she heard.

"Your Pregnant, is what the doctor said" He informed clearly.

Hinata placed her hands around her tummy, and started to laugh. She sat up from her bed and hugged her husband, crying happily. The twins stood up from their seat and walked towards their mother. They started climbing the bed but failed, as it was taller than the bed at their home. They called out towards their dad, and he complied.

Kageyama sat the twins on top of the bed with their mother in front of them, the older crawled towards his mother and placed his head to her tummy, making the younger to copy his brother. The husband sat beside her and gave her a full kiss on her lips.

Nine months later, a baby was born inside the hospital. The father was happy upon seeing his new son, but then another one came after the other which made him shout loudly from all the babies around their room, crawling and crying as loud as they can.

Kageyama Tobio, instantly sat up from his bed. Sweating and eyes wide as plates. His lover immediately sat up and calmed him down. The man calm down and noticed his twins on the other side, and his wife to his right. He placed his arms around her and hugged .

"Tobio? Did you have a bad dream?" Kageyama Shouyou, his wife, asked.

The man nodded from her shoulders, sighing in relief.

"Oh yeah, Tobio. I forgot to tell you. But the doctor told me that I am pregnant again" his wife reported to him. The man froze from what his wife just told him, and remained stoned from the news. Hinata was puzzled with his reaction and told him to lie back and sleep, and he complied.

He lied back down on his bed, with eyes wide as a tennis ball.

_END_

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoyed it?

Found any grammar and spelling mistakes?

Please review and/or fave it. I would be happy to know.

God Bless,

B27


End file.
